


Emergency

by LittleMissDreamHeart



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Jewish Character, Family, Fluff, Hannukah, Holidays, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissDreamHeart/pseuds/LittleMissDreamHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is getting ready to come home from work when Erik texts him that they have a MAJOR emergency on their hands.</p>
<p>Just a short thing for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency

Charles opened his car door, throwing his bag into the backseat. He was supposed to have only had a half day today, but five different students had come to him to in minor panics because they’d left all of their coursework for this semester till the last second. As much as he tried to be a harsh teacher Charles had to at least set them on the track to not completely failing.

Settling into the driver’s seat he switched on his phone. There were five texts from Erik. That was unusual. Erik didn’t bother texting him much day to day. If he was away for a conference or something then they’d be sexting like summer romance teens, but that was different.

**Call me.**

**Charles?**

**Call me please.**

**I thought you were finishing early today.**

**Charles! Call me! Emergency!!!!!!**

That really worried Charles. Had something happened to Erik? Or one of the kids? Or to Erik’s mother who was coming round for Hannukah dinner later? Charles rapidly pulled up Home and called.

One ring. Two. Three. Four.

‘Charles? Finally!’

‘Erik, what’s wrong? Is everyone okay?’

‘What? Yes, but-’

‘Then what’s the emergency?’

‘We’re out of potatoes.’

Charles stared at the phone for a few moments, wondering if his husband was going mad.

‘Charles?’

‘We’re out of potatoes?’

‘Yes!’

‘You gave me a minor heart attack because we’re out of potatoes?’

‘Sorry, but I can’t leave the kids alone with the oven on and I’ve already nearly ruined the salmon and now no potatoes I can’t do the latkes and-‘

‘Love, love, calm down.’ Erik was on the verge of freaking out. ‘I can pick up some on the way home. Was there anything else we needed?’

‘No, please hurry.’

‘Alright, I’ll see you soon.’

 

* * *

 

 

When Charles walked through the front door he was immediately mobbed by three small hyper children.

‘Daddy!’ Squealed Lorna. ‘We played dreidel and Pietro was cheating!’

‘Was not!’

‘Was too!’ Both Lorna and Wanda chorused.

‘Settle down, all three of you. Where’s papa?’

‘In the kitchen,’ Wanda said, pointing.

‘He looked like he was gonna barf,’ Pietro added.

‘Right, well you three go into the living room and play, quietly, and I’ll help you papa with dinner.’

Three pairs of eyes looked at him with more scepticism than should be possible for children. They had definitely learned that from Erik.

‘Daddy, are you sure you should be cooking?’ Wanda asked.

‘I promise I’ll only do what papa tells me, I won’t touch the stove.’ Charles sighed. Even his kids had no faith in him.

The three ran off, satisfied with the assurance that their daddy wasn’t going to burn down the house, and Charles followed the mental trail of anxiety to the kitchen. It was Erik’s domain and he insisted it be kept spotless, but right now it was pure chaos. As soon as he walked into the room Charles was once again mobbed, this time by his husband.

‘You’re here, good.’ He took the grocery bag from Charles and put it on the central island. Then he pulled on the hem of Charles’ sweater until the smaller man was in his arms. ‘Thank you, I’m sorry I’m a mess right now.’

Charles wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. ‘It’s alright.’

‘It’s just.....this is the first time I’ve ever cooked Hannukah dinner for my mother, and it’s our first together since getting married, I just wanted it to be perfect.’

Charles chuckled. Erik was incapable of doing anything by halves. ‘I know, I know. But it’s going to be fine.’ He kissed Erik chastely and sweetly. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you. Can I convince you to peel the potatoes?’

‘Hmmm, maybe, what will I get in return?’

Erik pressed their foreheads together and pecked Charles on the lips. ‘Well, when my mother has gone home later and the kids are in bed, we could play a round of strip dreidel.’

‘I like the sound of that.’

One more kiss and the two broke apart, the crisis finally over, Charles getting to work on the potatoes and Erik monitoring the pans on the stove with help from his powers. Everything smelled amazing. The sound of the kids playing floated through from the living room, and there was comfortable warmth that Charles could feel from his whole family.

Not a bad way to start the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt floating round Tumblr of “We are out of potatoes we are OUT OF POTATOES the latkes aren’t done this is not a drill please help” AU and I couldn't resist.
> 
> There was also “What do you mean you’ve never played strip dreidel LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO THIS PERVERSION OF THE GAME” AU which highly amused me so I referenced it.
> 
> Happy Hannukah to all my readers.


End file.
